Love and Hate
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: "Jack!" Kim yells. I smirked and just picked her up with my arms arms still around her waist. We pause seeing Lacey smirking while walking in the door. Three years after Despised, some pretty freaky stuff happens. Everyone thought Jack, Kim, and Lacey were normal again. Figures has been stopped. Right? JackxKim Rated T for Gore *OOC *DISCONTINUED*
1. A Figure's Mood Swings

**-A Figure's Mood Swings-**

* * *

Jack's Pov

'AAHHHHHHHH!' I heard the screams and laughs of Katelynne as her tiny feet stomped on the white, polished tile floor. I chased after her laughing myself when, she turns to face me right when the two single stairs to the front door's foyer show up. She puts her foot down expecting the floor to be their, but it's a 8 inch drop. She yells as I whip my arms around her tiny waist to save her from falling. I yanked her up as I step down the stairs. Katelynne's piercing green eyes widened as she folded her lips over her teeth and sighed a, "whoa!"

"You've gotta be more careful Kimerz!" I said, laughing while I tickled her. (AN:/ Stupid auto-correct i do everything on iPad so Katelynne's nickname is really Kimmy) She screamed loud gasping for air. Kim slid into the room and held onto the hallway's door frame and leaned out looking at us confused. Me and Katelynne stopped and just stared at her. Her lips smiled and we laughed.

"What happened?" she asked walking over.

"Nothing." I said making Katelynne laugh and lean back over my arm. I let her go and she did a back handspring landing on her feet but stumbling to a sitting position. I smiled down at her.

"Mommy, daddy went to the doctor today and had to drag me with him." my eyes widened as I turned to Kim.

"Thanks a lot Kimerz!" I whispered to Katelynne who just giggled.

"Daddy, Layla's coming over." she said putting her arms up at me. I looked at Kim confused as I knelt down to pick my daughter up.

"Do a backflip kick then go do stuff upstairs." I said. Katelynne looked at me sad.

"It's ok princess." I muttered and kissed her cheek. She smiled and did a backflip out of my arms and did, whatever she did in it, then landed on her feet but falling to a siting position again.

"We'll work on that." I muttered, pointing at her, trying to hold back laughs and she scuffled off the the elevator to get to her story, the third story. I turned my gaze to an angry Kim.

"What?" I exclaimed flinching back.

"Really? You had yet another doctor's appointment and didn't mind to tell me!" she exclaimed after hitting me on the head.

"Weeelllllllllll this one was to test to see if I'd die if they inject water into my blood." I looked into Kim's eyes. They widened and filled with terror. "It's ok it came back as negative so I'll live."

"JACKSON! You've already died once in your life! So stop trying to make it happen again!" She yelled flinching out of my grasp. She whipped away and started to walk off but I smirked and jumped right behind her whipping my arms around her waist.

"JACK!' she yelled. I laughed and picked her up she kept slapping me then, we heard the front door open. I turned not letting go of an annoyed and angry Kim. We froze and both stared at Lacey.

"Dad, stop hurting mom, you'll regret it. I'm getting out of here while I can 'cuz I could feel Kim's anger from down the street on the bus." she said quickly then threw her backpack down by the door.

"Hi to you too!" me and Kim yelled spontaneously as she rode the elevator to her floor, the fourth floor. I rested my head on Kim's shoulder and muttered,

"Don't go and hurt your daughter." then, I let go or her, stupidly. I felt her smirk then she whipped around and jumped on me. I felt her fangs come and bite my neck drawing blood. She jumped off.

"HEY! Don't use your fangs for that!" I yelled she smiled and walked away pulling her fangs back in and spitting out blood. She entered the kitchen. I seriously think it was too dangerous to turn Kim because you got retractable werewolf claws, retractable vampire fangs and the figure blood, and everyone knows how Kim is when she's... Kim.

I smiled then walked to the elevator. After I clicked the fourth floor, I instantly heard my first daughter's signature music. The original Flyleaf. Seriously, if Lacey, my daughter, was a little older, she would probably have re-placed the real Lacey Sturm when she stepped down and no one would notice! I still think it's funny how her favorite band is Flyleaf considering her name is Lacey.

'If you want more of this we can push out sell out die out so you'll shut up. And stay sleeping with my screaming in your itching ears.' the music of Flyleaf's hit song, 'I'm So Sick', grew as I stepped out and walked down the long hall. I just noticed how different this floor was from the other three. The walls were painted black with red and black drapes, the doors were a light gray and posters of my daughter's favorite bands covered the walls. I walked up to her bedroom door that was the only one painted red with a black L on it. I knocked then opened the door knowing she couldn't hear me. The gray walls had painted black, red, and gray guitars all over it with graffiti type of writing around them. She stopped playing guitar and smiled at me. The music wasn't blasting through her radio, she played it. She's learned to play guitar by herself and yes, she could scream like Lacey Sturm.

"Dad, whatcha dooooin'?" she asked setting her guitar down on the stand. She stood behind the mic and rocked back and forth.

"You heard what we were talking about right? About the whole doctor thing?" she looked away from me. "Lac-"

"Dad, you've already died, I don't need you die again."

"Ok, look you dang right know that Daemondei killed me then I died to um you know." I said trying to hold back laughs. She was too.

"Yah but you just had to drag mom into this and kill her too."

"It was her idea!"

"Yah she just wanted the fangs to use on you." Lacey murmured.

"HEY! Would you want to repeat that in front of her?"

"HECK NO! She's a little on the angry side and you don't want her in the same-" a loud noise from the first floor interrupted her.

"Mom?" Lacey asked. I smirked and nodded. I raced out the room feeling Lacey's presence behind me.

"DADDY!" I heard Katelynne's call. We entered the elevator and I pressed the third floor. JayCee stood at the door there scared.

"It's ok mom's just a little... mad." I sighed. Katelynne's afraid expression turned joyful as she laughed and ran back to her room with Layla, her best friend. I clicked the living room button and the door opened exposing a Kim scarred room.

"UGH! Lacey go upstairs." I said not wanting my daughter to be witness of my murder.

"Whatever just make sure mom doesn't set the whole world on fire." I just held a sarcastic look at her. Then, I walked into the kitchen. Kim stood at the kitchen island. She faced the dining room.

"Really Kim? Really?" I asked. She whipped around eyes were bright icy blue and her fangs were longer than usual.

"Would you stop that?" I asked and hit her head with a piece of mail that sat on the island. She snapped out of it.

"HIS FAULT!" she screamed pointing into the dining room. I stepped forward seeing Kim's dad. Kim's dad hasn't exactly been the happiest about her turning supernatural but, I always am the glue to them. Whenever I'm around, Kim wouldn't change or, as Lacey calls it, goes all Kimmy on her dad.

"Get along. I'm taking the girls to the dojo today." I muttered grabbing the car keys off the hook drilled into the wall next to the back door. Kim smirked and walked passed me and towards the bedroom after glaring at her father.

"Bye Jack," mr. Crawford said walking towards the door then stopped, "Oh and make sure she doesn't make the whole place explode. Her anger swings are ten times more intense than before she turned." I smiled.

"Ok, by dad." I said as I hugged him and watched him leave.

"Girls come to the dojo to escape mom." I thought knowing they would hear me.

"YAY!" Katelynne thought back.

"DANG IT KATE! Be quiet!" Lacey thought back. I smirked but it slowly faded as Kim thought back.

"I will hurt you." she hissed.

"Chill, I don't mind if it's just not in front of the girls." I thought.

"Really? I'd be sad if I'd miss that scene!" Lacey thought.

"You really love me!" I thought back to Lacey.

"Ha! Like so! She loves me more!" Kim snapped.

"I'll deal with you later." I thought to Kim. Then, the elevator opened and the two walked towards the door. I smiled and prepared myself for another Interresting work day.

* * *

**OH MY GOSHH! You have NO idea how hard it's been for me to not write! Goodness I just had to start this... **

**This is Book 2 of my version of the Kickin' It sequel. Book 1 is called Despised named after a character in the book. Book 2 is called Love and Hate, named after my favorite song by Disciple (look 'em up on youtube) I hope you like this!**

**~MontanaxDxD**


	2. A New Student

**Ok, just to make it clear... I figure is a supernatural being who is sort of like each other supernatural being (vampires, zombies, werewolves, etc.) If you are confused you MUST READ BOOK ONE CALLEDDESPISED this is book 2 so it won't make much sense at all. **

**A New Student**

* * *

Jack's pov

As I parked the car, I looked to the seat on the right of me, confused I looked to the back, no Katelynne. I looked through the windsheild seeing my girls already standing at the door of the dojo. Great. They used their powers in public. I got out and ran up to them.

"Don't use your powers outside!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"She did! I was trying to stop her!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Just get inside." I sighed and we walked in.

When we walked in, six kids as old as Lacey were already training, and Rudy was supervising and helping them.

"Hey Jack! Girls. There's a new kids here. Her name's Julie and she's only four." Rudy pointed to a girl sitting in the back corner intimidated by all the other kids. I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down to a wide eyed Katelynne. Her eyes said it all, she wanted to talk to the girl who was only a year older than her.

"Yes you can go." I sighed smiling. She ran off to her.

"Kids." Lacey whispered rolling her eyes.

"Teenagers." I whispered rolling mine away from her.

"Wow! That's a first! You know I won't be a teenager for another two years right?" she asked.

"Yah, keep dreaming." I replied and walked into the training room.

"It's Jack!" Cole screamed and everyone came and jumped on me. As I fell to the ground, I felt Lacey's eyes widen in amazement of how 'immature' my students and I were.

'You do know that I can hear what you're thinking right?' I thought.

'Oops.' Lacey replied.

Everyone stood up and the kids stared up at me.

"Ok men," Ava's small body grew taller as she held a sad face, "And Ava," I finished making her smile. "Today's just going to be review. Let's start with boards." the kids smiled and ran to the edge of the mats talking and situating boards out. Then, I felt Katelynne's presence rise and I whip around to see the girl looking at Katelynne intently. I listened with my mind.

'You can hear me too!' the girl's voice rang. My eyes widened.

"Katelynne Anderson come here." I said aloud. She jumped and looked at me guilty. She scuffled over. I lowered to her.

"Who's is that?" I asked holding her elbows. Our eyes never met.

"Her name's Kimberly." I looked at her confused then stared at the girl behind, in the corner. She was so familiar. My eyes widened with shock.

"Ok, how about you come and practice with us." I said nicer as I stood up and held her hand. She followed me to the practicing kids.

An hour later, after practice and all the kids were gone, we started to lock up but I noticed that one girl still here. I stared at her. Her gaze never left mine until she was out the doors and in the mall. She disappeared.

"Jack are you okay?" Rudy asked. I guess I was in a trance.

"Ah yah, I'm ok." I looked behind me and the girls came out of the locker rooms.

"Come on guys, we need to go and see if mom has destroyed the house." I said happily sarcastic. Lacey's eyes rolled as she smiled and walked out the door. Katelynne ran ip laughing and jumped on me. I picked her up.

"What's up with Kim?" Rudy asked. I could tell he already knew the answer.

"Her dad stopped by, she had an... interesting day at work, oh and she figured out I went to the hospital today-"

"And daddy had to drag me with him." Katelynne folded her arms.

"-because of this loud mouth." I said pressed my finger into her side making her laugh.

"Yup, just like her mom. See you on Monday Jack." Rudy replied. I flashed a smile and walked outside.

"A new girl was at the dojo mommy." Katelynne's big mouth spilled as we all sat at the dinner table. Kim glared at me.

"That's another thing I forgot to say."

"Actually, he's been dazed about it for the past-" Lacey checked her phone. "five hours."

"Really Jack? Really?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Well, you know, I will talk to you about it later." everyone was silent in the change of my voice. Then, breaking the silence, Lacey's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ok?... I don't know... tomorrow... bye." she hung up and us three, yes including Katelynne, stared at her wanting to know who it was. Lacey just kept eating.

"What?" she asked looking up at us.

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"Oh, just a friend." Lacey said sarcastically and smirked.

"Lace?" I asked leaning towards her wide eyed standing.

"Jack?" she said back leaning at me nearly touching my nose with hers. We never blinked.

"You guys will find out later." she said after a few seconds and leaned back.

"I could hear the girl in my head like I can hear you." Katelynne randomly said pointing to Kim. Kim's eyes widened and stared at me, shocked.

"Later." I whispered.

After dinner, Lacey was in her room doing who knows what as Kim, Katelynne and I were on the first floor's living room. I don't know why, but Katelynne kept crying, and crying and crying. I sat down by Kim and Katelynne leaned on me. I picked her up and laid her against my chest. She gripped my sleeves to my shirt but never took her eyes off Kim. She kept crying and I really didn't know what to do. Then, out of now where, she screamed, and something was telling me it was of pain. If it wasn't I don't know what it could have been. She sat up and looked at me crying but her mouth was closed. Her eyes were changing colors.

"Close the drapes." I told Kim. Since we were a supernatural family and Katelynne wasn't being a normal child, we always closed the windows. Once Kim sat back down, Katelynne's head whipped quickly towards her. I saw blood streaking across her stomach.

"LACEY ANDERSON GET DOWN HERE!" Kim yelled. A few seconds later, Lacey flew in.

"What's wrong with Katelynne?" she came and sat by Jack. Her eyes widened and she instantly turned back to a figure. As figures, we are able to change our original figure looks to humans. Katelynne calmed down and leaned for Lacey. Lacey smiled as she sat her in her lap. Lacey held Katelynne's hands in the air as Katelynne laughed.

"What did you do?" I asked, not shocked or worried.

"If a young figure doesn't see a natural one in a long time, she will freak out not understanding why." Katelynne went to her normal self and fell onto my lap and stretched her arms out to my face. I smiled and held one. She laughed. Lacey went back to her floor.

A few hours later, Katelynne was asleep on Kim and she was almost asleep too.

"Kim," I pushed her shoulder. "C'mon Kim." I said normal voice as I pried Katelynne away from her. Once I turned Katelynne around, she velcrowed to me as I walked to the elevator. Once on the second story, I walked to her room and put her in her bed. After I turned on the monitor, I crept out. I walked to the elevator and rode down the the first floor seeing Kim still asleep. I smiled but it died jut as something reminded me of that new girl at the dojo, she stood outside the window.


	3. Regular Family Used To Irregular Things

**Just A Regular Family Use To Irregular Things**

* * *

Kim's pov

I woke up unable to breath. I opened my eyes as Jack kissed me.

"Finally... I was getting kinda worried there." he mumbled.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked confused.

"About an hour." he whispered and kissed me again.

"Yah, now could you please stop trying to make me pass out in lack of air?" I gasped.

"No." He smirked. I groaned.

"Ooo... don't you have something to tell me?" I asked. He instantly sat up, slipped off the bed and stood on the ground. He got on his knees and I laid on my side to listen. His eyes were the huge big brown cocky ones I've known for so long.

"At the dojo yesterday, their was a new student. Her name was Kimberly and she was only four, the youngest student I've ever had. What was scary was that she reminded me of you. Well, Katelynne got all excited so I let her talk to her. Not even five minutes after, I felt Katelynne's presence become uneasy. I whip around and the girls were standing but a foot away from each other. Their eyes were changing colors furiously. I pulled Katelynne out of the trance and we went home." I was beyond shocked. "But," he started again, "That girl, Julie, starred- no more like glared at me as she left the dojo and she literally used some sort of power and she disappeared into thin air." he paused and I looked into his eyes, they were full of fright and shock. "Also, last night when you were holding Katelynne after Lacey went back upstairs, I took Katelynne and put her to bed and when I got off the elevator, I could see right through the curtains and there stood Julie, she glared at you." I was scared and shocked for myself and my family.

"Jack, what about the girls?! We have to figure out who this is." I exclaimed in a whisper.

"I know, but we can't let the girls know."

"Oh, so we'll just leave the oldest figure of this family out okay, I see how it is." I hissed. He rolled his eyes and made sure I wouldn't tell Lacey. I finally agreed.

Jack jumped to his feet and I sat up strait in hearing pounding on the door. We looked at each other. I felt Lacey's presence stir up and I guess Jack felt it too, considering he raced out of the room. Who was it?

Jack's pov

I walked passed the elevator and Lacey sprinted out of it and grabbed my arm.

"JACK! No! Don't answer it!" she screamed as she leaned back and I pulled her. Her feet slid across the tile.

"Lacey. Stop it." I said and pulled away. I walked up to the door and felt arms around my neck. Lacey jumped on my back and whispered.

"Do you really want to do this?" I could sense fear in her voice. The visitor knocked hard again.

"Yo man it's Jerry please answer!" my eyes widened.

"I haven't seen Jerry in 2 years Lace." I sighed and opened the door.

"Jack! It's- I can't- there's-"

"Whoa jer, calm down what happened?"

"There's- there's a new girl and, and Grace."

"Ok how old is the new girl?" I asked scared.

"One day she was as old as Katelynne another, looks exactly like Kim." my eyes widened.

"Lace, go get Katelynne and Kim." I muttered. She punched my arm.

"Told you so!" she screamed and slammed the door. I stood on the front porch with Jerry.

"What do you mean? What did the girl do?" I asked wanting more.

"Well, two days ago, this little girl joined the dance crew, she acted so weird and when Collin met her, he was freaked out."

"Ok, what did she look like?"

"Long blond hair, as tall at Katelynne four years old, reminds me of Lacey." he paused. "She is totally like Kim. I mean, it creeps me out on how much she acts like her." my eyes were widened with shock.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Kimberly." he muttered. I was frozen still. His phone rang and he answered it. Just then, the front door opened and Kim came out holding an asleep Katelynne. Usually Katelynne would be excited to go, I guess she's tired and you don't want to mess with her when she's tired.

"Let's go to Jerry's house he says there is something wrong with Julie." Kim was confused.

"Why was Grace and Eddie there?" She asked.

"Jerry will explain on the way. Oh, and they apparently met Kimberly." her eyes were scared.

"Let's go guys." Jerry said snapping his phone shut.

"Why did Grace and Eddie stay last night?" I asked. Jerry was driving.

"Well, it was about 11 o'clock last night when we were finished with practice and as you guys know, Collin is in the crew so the three were too tired to drive home because they live like 2 hours away so, my and Terra let them stay over. Collin, Jade, and Grayson stayed upstairs for the night and Grace and Eddie stayed in the spar downstairs bedroom. This morning, Terra woke me up saying she felt more than seven people in the house so, we checked why she was feeling this way. There was an extra kid upstairs in a separate room than the other three. All eight of us were in the living room sitting down talking and getting to know this girl. Dude, she has freaked out Collin and Jade. I don't know what Grayson thinks of him, considering he's only one but from the look in his eyes, I think he thinks she' a weirdo." I looked to Kim in the backseat.

"Jack, I think she's a figure." Jerry finished. I looked at him.

"Jerry, I think you're right, but I don't think she's the same type of figure." I said.

"Why not?" He asked. I looked at Kim then back to Jerry.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house." I said quieter.

A few minutes later, I heard Katelynne whine. I looked back to Kim and Lacey. Katelynne sat between them and leaned against Kim. She sat up normally and opened her eyes. They were changing colors again.

"Lace watch Katelynne." I muttered then looked back to the rode. I wonder why Katelynne has been acting so weird, maybe she's just growing up into an older figure.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS! I am so so so so sorry for not updating quicker Dx I haven't been feeling good so if I wrote, the story wouldn't be as good as I would want it too be. **

**So, Collin is Grace and Eddie's son. Jade and Grayson are Jerry and Terra's kids. Collin is five, Jade is 2, and Grayson is 1. **

**Hehehehe since Jerry and Grace's son's name is Grayson, what does that mean for Kim and Jack? Yup... sorry Dx but that won't be the name of their son in the future. And yes, I am goi to add another kid to this xD**


	4. The K Games

**The K Games**

* * *

Jack's pov

"Hey guys." Jerry said as we all walked into his house. Everyone was in his living room just like he described. Katelynne fell out of Kim's arms and raced over sitting in between Collin and Jade. The rest of us came and sat down by our friends.

"Jack, I don't know what's wrong. I keep-" Grace starts then her eyes snap shut and she holds the sides of her head rocking back and forth.

"Eddie, I think I know what's going-" before I could even finish my sentence, I heard Katelynne scream in my head and her feet running. I jumped up and whipped around seeing Kimberly chasing her. Me, Jerry, and Kim bolt over there. Jerry yanked Kimberly away and as I went to pick up Katelynne, she flinched out of my grasp and looked at me the same creepy weird way the Lacey first looked at us four years ago.

"Katelynne." Kim said roughly and picked her up. Katelynne still possessively glared at me.

"Let me have her." Lacey sighed and walked over with her arms out. Kim put Katelynne in Lacey's arms. Katelynne flinched and screamed.

'Katelynne.' Lacey thought. Katelynne looked into Lacey's eyes intently.

"WAIT?!" Grace yelled standing up quickly.

"I heard that!" she yelled. Me, Kim, and Lacey stared at each other shocked.

"Heard what?" Eddie asked.

"Lacey was thinking to Katelynne." I answered and looked at Kimberly who Jerry held down so she wouldn't attack Katelynne again. "I think I know what's going on." I finished. Kimberly glared at me.

"Jerry, bring Kimberly. Eddie, make sure all the kids are upstairs in there room all together-" I didn't even finish when a booming knock at the door echoed through the room.

"Everyone else in the dining room." I finished once Eddie came back. As the other walked into the dining room, I walked over and answered the door. Milton and Julie stood there.

"Jack! Weird things-"

"I know just hurry and get into the dining room." I cut off Milton and opened the door wide. Julie and Milton walked into the dining room as I directed Ally and Alissa upstairs. The girls are 4 year old twins. I walked in and everyone was sitting around the table. I stood at the end.

"Ok, first of all," I started, " I want to know who Kimberly really is and why you have been doing weird things to all of us." Just as she answered, I realized we have never heard her voice before. I was so stunned, I didn't hear what she said.

"Hello?" she asked. I fell out of my trance and listened to her.

"Ugh, as I was saying,-"

"Jack." Jerry muttered looking at me. Kimberly glared at him abnormally. Ok, she's definitely a figure who hates us... not good.

"Kim." Jerry finished still looking at me while pointing to Kim and Kimberly.

"I know." I said still shocked. Me, Jerry, and Kim have known each other since before we could even talk... or would for me. I remember how the two would always try to get me to talk. I knew that I was able to I just never wanted to. I remember how Kim's voice sounded when she was as young as Kimberly and it was exactly the same. Since we didn't meet Eddie or Milton until we were seven, they never knew. Neither Grace, Julie, Terra, or Kelsey we met them in high school and college. This was really scaring me now.

"Jack that's- that's-"

"I know Jerry." I said sternly while walking over to Kimberly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hold on." she whispered. I looked into her eyes and trusted that she was about to tell us the truth. She hopped out of the chair and scuffled to he other room where no one could see her.

"Jack, do you think she's telling the truth?" Kim whispered.

"I'm pretty sure." I replied. A few minutes passed and Jerry was getting anxious.

"Jack, she's scaring me, we have to-"

"Jerry calm down." Terra said slapping his shoulder. Then, Kimberly walked from around the corner. All of us stared at her in shock.

"What the heck." Kim said slowly. There's definitely another figure race, or was it a whole new supernatural race?

* * *

**ooooo like my cliffie? ok... so I added so many kids, I need to make a list:**

**Jack and Kim:**

**Lacey, Katelynne, ?**

**Eddie and Grace:**

**Jade and Grayson**

**Jerry and Terra: **

**Collin**

**Milton and Julie:**

**Ally, Alissa, ?, and ?**

**Those will be the families in this book and the question marks will be answered. Here are some that will come in by the end of this book and the next book:**

**Jackie and ?: **

**? and ?**

****Donna and Brad:**

**? and Avery**

**** they will be in only a few chapter of this book and in nearly the whole thing of my next :)**

**So... that was my ten foot long list i hope you like where this is going please keep reading and following =D**


	5. More K Games

**More K Games**

* * *

Jack's POV

"What the heck." Kim muttered. I just stared at Kimberly in shock. I snapped out of my trance hearing Kimberly's voice.

"Yah, I'm the alternate Kim." She mumbled. Kimberly's hair fell to her waist just like Kim's, honey blond, just like Kim's, skin eyes, just like Kim her voice was exactly like Kim's. She even wore the same clothes she wore now. Kim stood up.

"Who-"

"Don't ask any questions there's alternate figures of each of you." Kimberly interrupted Kim.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Kimberly looked down.

"This needs to be easy-" Jerry said coming at Kimberly. She dashed up to him as if she had vampire speed and stared at Jerry.

"Or what?"

"Kimberly." I said. She whipped her gaze to me in hearing the intensity in my voice. She walked backwards and sat back down in her chair, hair falling on the sides of her face so no one could see it. Then, we all heard a faint beeping noise. Everyone was looking around but Kimberly just fell deeper into her chair.

"Kimberly." I said again.

"I have to go." she said immediately popping up. Before anyone could reply, she sped out of the house as if her 'vampire speed' kicked in.

"But-" Kim said going for her. I interrupted her.

"No, let her go. She'll be back." I turned to go to the kids but Kim grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"I'm taking that as a rhetorical question considering you already know the answer to that." she nodded her head agreeing.

"Why did he let her go?" Lacey asked Kim when she walked back up to table where everyone sat at.

"From the look on his face, he's got a plan." Jerry smirked.

I walked into the kid's room.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. Bad choice. The next thing I knew was that the kids were laughing and jumping on me. They pulled me to the ground. Katelynne came and sat on my chest laughing.

"What are you guys- HEY!" I was laughing then interrupted myself when Collin ripped stuff out of my pockets.

"We're jumping you Jack!" he yelled I just laughed and laid my head down kicking against them. Then, I heard the door open and all of us stopped in our tracks and looked to the door.

"What's going on?" Grace asked trying to hold back laughs. Kim walked in and just rolled her eyes walking out. Jerry and Eddie came in. They looked at each other and to us.

"NO!" I yelled and they jumped in the dog pile.

"See yah." Grace said and flew out of the room.

"Blackmail time?" Grace exclaimed into the kitchen. Milton, Julie, Kim and Grace ran up stairs with their phones.

"This is scary.." Kim said as she took pictures of me. I groaned then, felt a sharp pain on my leg.

"GUYS STOP!" I yelled, hoping I wouldn't bleed because then, the kids would see the blood... figure blood. I pushed them all off at the same time the kids looking at me in shock while Jerry and Eddie gave me the, "I'm going to kill you" looks. I stood up and walked out of the room Kim followed.

"Daddy what's this?" Jade asked. Jerry looked down and a drop of black stained the floor. His eyes widened.

"Kim the kids are going to see-"

"Just stop it. It was you who went in the room."

"But they jumped on me." I replied like I was telling on the kids.

"You're Jack."

"Touché." I finished. I sat on the kitchen chair and looked to see one of my keys cut my leg.

"Collin." I laughed.

"They were jumping you weren't they." Kim said how she always busts me.

"Yah." I said quickly as I stopped the blood from dripping.

"Aww I haven't learned that yet." She mumbled watching how I healed it instantly.

"Well, you never play around yet."

"I have Katelynne all day."

"Touché." I said losing again.

"Ha." she said and walked away to the stairs. I smirked and followed her quicker. She jumped and started to run. I chased her.

"JACK!" she yelled and laughed as she turned the corner.

Finally, I tried something I never had before, run while thinking of the super speed. With a gasp, I flew towards her and I stopped myself. She stared at me in shock and I pinned her against the wall.

"What just happened?!" She exclaimed. I couldn't answer, I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Jack you just-"

"I know that was AWESOME!" Kim just stared at me ad shook her head.

"What?" I asked happy.

"You get excited over everything." She said almost laughing.

"I don't know about you, but I absolutely know this is something to get excited about." I replied.

"Fine." She looked away then back at me.

"You want to try it." she smiled as her eyes glowed. I stepped to the side of her and she was about to take off as I grabbed her arm but, it did no good. She flew up stairs, dragging me behind.

"STOP!" I yelled. She stopped dead in her tracks, with no wall's help she fell down. Grace, Eddie and Milton stared down at us.

"What's going on-"

"GUYS! We have super speed just like Kimberly!" Kim exclaimed jumping up.

"That's why there were random screams down there." Eddie said. Kim glared at him.

"Okay, what's up with Jerry, and Collin?" I asked standing up.

"Collin found some of your blood." my eyes widened.

"What did Jerry say?"

"He just told him he didn't know what it was." Grace replied. Terra walked in.

"Why were we excited?" she asked.

"We have super speed." Kim said happily, eyes glowing.

"Yah, you never knew?" Kim's glowing stopped.

"That's it!" she yelled and went for her. I grabbed her by the waist and turned her around.

"Never change much?"

"Oh, playing this game huh?" said whispered. We heard a gaspa nd turned down to Katelynne.

"I wanna play a game." she said joyfully.

"No you don't." Lacey said as she picked her up and brought her to the other kids. I laughed as Kim glared at me.

"Okay guys, we need to get everyone together." Milton said as we followed him into the kid's room.

"How about everyone just stays over the night?" I said. Katelynne's eyes grew as big as bowling balls. We all laughed and made sleeping arrangements.

* * *

**OMG! I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated! I'm a terrible person Dx. I will update this story more often :D hope you like it :D **

**~Montana :)**


	6. During The Night

**During The Night**

* * *

Katelynne's POV

I laid down in between Alyssa and Jade. We all slept in the game room on the second story. Our parents slept on the third story... except for mine who stayed in their room. When the lights were off and everyone was asleep, I was just about to pass out when I heard a scream in my head. I shot up thankfully not waking up any of my friends. Holding back cries and holding my breath as the lump in my throat grew, I stood up and started for the door. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I raced down the hallway and into the elevator. I clicked the living room button and as the doors opened, I bolt into my parents room. Once there, I slammed the door which made my mom shoot up. I fell to my knees and cried.

"Katelynne." My mom's voice rang as she fell next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened?!" She asked. I tried to answer but my throat burned. I heard more screams and I just fell deeper into her.

Kim's POV

Once all the kids were asleep, our friends said goodnight and headed for their separate rooms. Me and Jack went into the elevator and as the doors closed I said,

"I still can not believe we can run that fast."

"Ha, yah I know, you're the one to speak."

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Well," he finished. We didn't say anything else until we were in bed.

I laid down and felt Jack's arm around my waist, his grip tighter then normal.

"Jack are you okay?" I asked closing my eyes.

"I just," he paused and kissed my neck.

"I can't," he paused again.

"Were you freaked out about earlier?" I finished knowing that was probably it.

"Yah and about how there's duplicates of all of us. How do they even know we are all alive and-"

"Jack stop," I turned towards him, "it's okay, we'll learn more about them and why they're here."

"Okay but-"

"Please stop, you act like a kid sometimes." I said as I put my hand against his cheek and his eyes grew heavy. I just smiled and relaxed against the pillow pushing closer against him. Jack was already asleep and I was nearly there but I heard the elevator ding open. I turned towards the door thinking it was one of the kids. No one came. I just closed my eyes then, the door opened and slammed shut. It scared the living daylights out of me. Katelynne sat their crying her eyes out. I jumped and ran over to her

"Katelynne, What happened?!" I exclaimed knowing she only cries like this of something abnormal happens. I held her and rocked her. After a few minutes, she hadn't stopped crying. I stood up and walked into the kitchen with her. After I sat her on the counter, I turned away a few seconds to get some water and when I turned back, she was gone. I slammed the cup on the cabinet and walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't see her anywhere. My eyes widened as I raced into my room.

"Jack get over here now." he just groaned. I got on the bed.

"Jack it's Katelynne." He shot up.

"What happened?" he asked, voice raspy.

"She came in here screaming and crying and as you were snoring your butt off I went into the kitchen with her and she just dissapeared!" I yelled in a whisper. He got out of bed and we raced into the kitchen.

"Katelynne!" I loudly whispered. Jack ran upstairs as I stayed down here.

Jack's pov

I raced upstairs and I checked the story where all the kids were, she wasn't there. I then went to the third, she wasn't there either. I was walking towards the elevator and I whip around in hearing of my name. Milton stood at the doorstep of his room looking at me.

"I heard someone saying Katelynne's name. Are you okay?" I looked to the floor.

"Yah, I just can't find Katelynne." Milton's eyes widened.

"We'll find her just,"

"You don't want me getting in this?"

"No." I answered. I turned around and entered the elevator. Right as I clicked the living room button, I heard Kim yell. My eyes widened felling that it was in pain. I raced into the kitchen.

"What. Happened?" I asked in shock. I put my hands on Kim's shoulders.

"It was Katelynne- no Kimberly- note- JUST GO TO THE KITCHEN!" She finally yelled. I walked past her and into the kitchen. The doors under the sink were opened and a note sat inside. I picked it up and whatever was written on the paper started dripping. I smelled it and felt it in my hands. It was blood. But black.

"Kimberly took Katelynne." I stood up and turned to Kim.

"N-no she didn't Katelynne's still here- KATELYNNE!" Kim yelled looking upstairs.

"C'mon Kim." I said, grabbed her hand and she turned into me.

"But she has to still be- KATELYNNE!" she yelled angrier pushing away from me.

"Kim, we are going to find her but we need to get ready and our friends ready." I said wanting Katelynne to come back just as much as her. Kim went into our room as I went upstairs to tell everyone


	7. Link To The Rest Of The Book

**Hey followers!**

**Well... it's been a while since we've talked :/ but, that's okay! **

**LOVE AND HATE HAS BEEN CONTINUED :D :D **

**Angelapatterson1123 has gratefully continued my story and she will do an astounding job :) go follow her and read the rest of Love and Hate :) **

**Here's the link:**

** s/8923651/1/Love-and-Hate**

**She posted chapter 6 (the chapter I wrote last) and she will be finishing the sequel :) **

**R&R my new story: Alive and Well!**

**Bitter-Sweet Byes :)**

**-Montana:)**


	8. To: Lena

**SURPRISE!**

**I have updated this! Well, I'm sorry but this is only Author's notes. :(**

**this is mainly to Lena. She has reviewed amazingly. I love your reviews! Thank you so much! **

**But, about finishing Love and Hate, I would love to finish it, but there are reasons on why I do not do so. I would love to reply to you, but I need to do it privately. If you do have an account, please PM me and if not, please make one? I do not know if I am imposing or not, but I would love to talk to you about this. And I don't know... maybe do some writing with me? If you were a writer? From all of the extravagant reviews you have typed and how you critique my stories, I bet you would be awesome. **

**Please reply ASAP for reasons I cannot explain here. :)**

**Thank ALL of my reviewers!**

**~Lee :]**


End file.
